


朱文塔斯的金色酒滴-Chapter 6

by yzkbunny



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-15 10:29:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yzkbunny/pseuds/yzkbunny
Summary: 那些你以为永远不为人知的谎言总有爆发的一刻，因为彼此在意的人似乎又早早地默认他们在一定程度上拥有彼此——Andriy Shevchenko/Ricardo Leite





	朱文塔斯的金色酒滴-Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

“Ricky，说实话，我确信凭我之力能够捋清所有蛛丝马迹拼凑出事情的真相，但是我无法凭借一己之力独闯敌营救出Alberto Gilardino，就算带上我当年的小组也未必能够做到。Ricky，我真正想说的是，这是一场掺杂了政治因素的阴谋，那群人是魔鬼，只不过有的时候你不得不跟魔鬼打交道、做交易，最后用魔鬼的方式完成救赎。”那日Grian Dos Santos将Ricardo Leite送至门口，然后语调幽幽地讲完了上述那番话，它们一直萦绕在Ricardo Leite脑内的千沟万壑间不曾消散去一丝一缕，以至于他在为晚餐做最后的摆盘时不小心打翻了一支红酒，对着被染上了一团鲜明酒渍的白色蕾丝桌布，他深深地喟出一息轻叹。  
与此同时，Andriy Shevchenko才将车熄火，他那几位在新闻界混得风生水起的朋友先后给他打来了电话，他们的说辞和语气都极为相似，他们一再强调这不是凭一己之勇而做出的决定，这类新闻只要一登报见刊就意味着覆水难收，即使对人名等关键信息加以模糊化处理，人们总有办法掘地三尺挖出真相，更别提让这摊已经被搅至沸腾的舆论重新冷静下来，你必须考虑到自我的承受程度以及学校、学院甚至是你的老师和学生所能吸收或反射的各种消极影响，所以务必三思后行。想到这里，Andriy Shevchenko稍显烦躁地拉下了车窗，清凉潮湿的空气涌进车内，他目不转睛地盯着手机屏幕一侧闪烁的细小光点，若有所思。  
Ricardo Leite右手一抖，一颗滚烫的油花溅在了手背，是Andriy Shevchenko回来了，他放下钥匙和手包，将脱下的黑色西装撑好挂起，然后直直地望向桌边捂着手背吹气的Ricardo Leite，而后者也在同一个瞬间向他投去目光，他们的目光带着试探和暗示，寸寸交汇，彼此裹挟，放佛在室内甘甜的空气中碰擦出了苍绿色刀尖摩挲琉璃色丝缎的醇厚声响，以及一小簇隐隐翻滚着情欲与暧昧的暗橘色火花，只需一个电光石火的刹那，Ricardo Leite和Andriy Shevchenko各自从彼此的眼睛里读懂了此刻他们迫切想要的是同一样东西。

来自Andriy Shevchenko的吻热烈又急切，他褪去了身上最后一件打底背心，眼光灼灼，而他身下的Ricardo Leite却显得异常沉静，只是他的一只手臂缓缓绕上了Andriy Shevchenko刻有龙形纹身的左肩，那张过分好看的面孔无法抑制地流露出令人情动的颜色，就在他的金发导师失神的瞬间，他用一个突如其来的翻身将对方制于身下，他回赠予Andriy Shevchenko更加绵密湿润的吻，从柔软的睫毛末梢，上扬至尖翘的鼻尖，再下落至湿软的唇心，最后滑至沁出汗滴的胸口，而他的双手正以平日里难得一见的力量牢牢钳制住Andriy Shevchenko的手腕，并且丝毫没有松开的意思。  
Andriy Shevchenko也被Ricardo Leite一反常态的强势以及不断砸来的亲吻弄得晕晕乎乎，之前他从未考虑过也从未与他的学生深入探究过上下的问题，而现在他的脑袋里虽说几近混沌可还是难以避免地滋生出一连串想法，譬如如果他的Ricky这次真的想在上面那么就让他偶尔感受一次也并非不可？只是他差点忘记他的Ricky总会在自己想当然的时候不按套路出牌，只见Ricardo Leite颇为诱惑地扭了几下胯，然后趁着自己一脸迷瞪之时将饱满黏湿的臀部一点一点地送了下去，直到自己的欲望被那股熟悉的正在缩紧的温热完全吞没，他和他的学生几乎就在同时嘤出一息满足的呻吟。Ricardo Leite放佛化身为来自东方故事书中的狐精，明明欲求不满，却一脸清纯无害，令人不忍拒绝，只有一味纵容，他看似无辜实则故意地摆弄着自己的欲望之源，将自己溺于情欲中的所有快感牢牢握于掌中，一招轻易的翻手覆手，便刺激着自己的身体催生出电流般通体酥麻的猛烈快意，他们各自释放了好几次，胯间腿侧沾满了混杂着两人气味的粘稠液体。  
就在Andriy Shevchenko被这场猛烈的情事折腾至昏睡前，他除了吻了吻Ricardo Leite水光盈盈的嘴唇，还在尚存的最后一丝清醒中做出了将于明早告知的决定。而Ricardo Leite趟在床的外侧等到了Andriy Shevchenko熟睡后均匀的呼吸声，他下意识地咬了咬嘴唇，他也做下了决定。  
于是他轻手轻脚地起身，披上睡袍，幽灵般地闪出房间，取出属于Andriy Shevchenko的笔记本电脑并轻轻扣上了洗手间的门锁。倚靠在洗手台的外缘，Ricardo Leite用颤抖的指尖点开了那个文件夹，果然文件夹被设置了六位密码，他先用了Andriy Shevchenko的生日首做尝试，可惜提示密码错误并仅剩两次尝试机会，紧接着他输入了自己的生日，可依旧显示密码错误，一团淡淡的烟云笼于他的眉间，他屏住呼吸，并未抱太大希望地将自己生日的六位数字倒置后重新输入，而这一次，他的尝试成功了。可是Ricardo Leite的面孔上不见一丝兴奋，他机械地翻看着文件夹中的内容，并同步将其无线传输至自己的手机，他轻拧着眉头，眉目间的那团烟云更加深重了。

翌日，一夜无梦的Andriy Shevchenko在Ricardo Leite一头软乎乎的乱毛上啄下一个吻后便早早起床，尽管睡眼朦胧，但是Ricardo Leite至今依然记得他的导师消融于浅金色晨光中的背影，以及一头被梳得整整齐齐的漂亮金发，在最新鲜的日光中荡漾出微妙动人的星泽。  
Andriy Shevchenko系好安全带，待电话接通，他稍稍清了清嗓子，语调低沉又坚定：“是的，我考虑清楚了。事不容缓，我这就去你那边。”“嘟”的一声通话被掐断，Andriy Shevchenko打起方向盘将车驶出，他直视挡风玻璃的前方，神情渺远，一束清透的阳光也顺势勾勒出这副轮廓的深浅。  
晚起的Ricardo Leite径直回到了自己和Alberto Gilardino租住的公寓，他靠坐在床边，启动了电脑，同时拨出了Bosco Leite的号码。  
“Ricardo？早上好呀。”  
“你要的东西已经在我手里。”  
电话那端的语气突然一紧：“哦？你是怎么拿到的？”  
“与你无关。你现在该想想如何实践你的承诺了。”  
Bosco Leite似乎放下了电话，在一阵不长不短的沉默后，他饱满的声音重新通过听筒传出：“我已经安排下去了，四天内Alberto Gilardino就能回来，现在你只需静等我的消息。”  
Ricardo Leite的面色未有半分松弛：“接到Gila的当天，我会把你要的东西闪送至公司。”他没有再跟自己的父亲多说上半句话，将手机扔到一边，盯着电脑屏幕出了神，脸上也慢慢揉出一副无比严肃的神色，他思量了一阵，还是把移动硬盘接回电脑，将一个轻量软件拷入其中并设置为隐藏模式，这个软件还是一年前他尚未退出校足球队时与他私交甚好的前场搭档同时也是信息技术学院的大神级人物Filippo Inzaghi专门做给他的，面对当时一脸迷惑的他，Filippo Inzaghi还不忘用一副意味深长又充满挑逗的眼神告诉他收好因为以后一定用得上。

“Ricky？你放心，我已经到了。至于Luce di Margherita康复治疗中心，就交给你跑一趟了。”Grian Dos Santos将手机利索地滑进口袋，无意识地用指尖捋了捋昨天才修过的鬓角，今日的他与往常大有不同，一身黑色及膝风衣，满腮的胡须被剃得干干净净，露出了因为被长期遮掩而显得过分灰白的下半张脸和那道分明的下颚线，素日里凌乱的头发也被发胶固定得一丝不苟，他摘下墨镜，目光在这爿由低矮楼层构成的深巷两侧来回梭巡，最后停在了那个几乎已经烂熟于心的门牌上。  
一位苍白而臃肿的中年妇人将他迎进屋内，眼里溢出一片麻木的悲伤：“Dos Santos警官，好久不见。”  
Grian Dos Santos目光微垂：“Rizzo夫人，我需要您的帮助。而且，您叫我Dos Santos便可，我早已被总局除名，就在Rizzo组长去世后。”  
这位Rizzo夫人的眸色里忽然涌入一股悲切，她用粗粝的手掌捂住面部，不住地摇头：“Dos Santos警官，没有用的。我丈夫去世后，前前后后来过好几批人把家里翻了个底朝天，他们什么都没有发现，因为我的丈夫确实什么都没有留下。真的，没有用的......”她神神叨叨地转过身，背影显得有些佝偻，语调却开始变得冷淡又疏离：“Dos Santos警官，喝完桌上这杯热茶你就走吧，不要再来了......”  
“不是这样的！父亲最后一次出门前交给我一摞东西，他要我藏好，我做到了！”一名十五六岁的卷发少年闯进会客间，他的胸脯因为大口喘气而一起一伏，眼色里带着无限逼近的决绝。  
“Duccio，你怎么跑出来了？不是叫你在房间待着么？”  
少年瞪了他母亲一眼，然后朝Grian Dos Santos的方向走来，他的一只胳膊背在身后，另一只手指向门外，Grian Dos Santos即刻会意。Duccio Rizzo把一叠表面已被揉搓得皱皱巴巴的纸张塞到Grian Dos Santos的手里，脚尖在身下的泥地里画着圈：“Dos Santos警官，我记得你，你是唯一一位前来吊唁父亲的人。呐，这就是我最后一次见到父亲时他交付给我的东西，我想它们一定很重要，所以我决定交给你。”说完他抬起面庞，眼角蓄满了泪水：“我怎样都不相信我父亲的死是意外......”他一把抹掉欲坠的眼泪转身跑回屋内，那堵生了一层厚厚铁锈的门不知被谁“砰”地一声关上了，只留下Grian Dos Santos一人在正午烈阳下满是尘土的街道上独自思量。

Ricardo Leite搭乘的的士渐渐驶离闹市区，正在一条将近两公里的林荫道间穿行，两侧松林深深浅浅的灰与绿不断从眼后急速掠过，松树特有的木质香气浸润了整片空气，显得清冽而肃爽。  
出发前，Ricardo Leite对所有待优化变量组合下受试动物的表现进行了检测并做好了记录，尽管他心里清楚试验进度已经不再重要，可能试验本身也不再重要，在各方势力与阴谋的交错博弈中，即使是“朱文塔斯的金色酒滴”，也终究难逃干涸的命运，想到这里，他有些焦躁地脱下白色长褂扔在一旁，匆忙结束了手上的试验。  
的士的一记鸣笛将他拉回现实，一只灰棕色野鹿动了动耳朵，横穿公路一跃而过，而眼前，Luce di Margherita康复治疗中心的灰蓝色名牌在一丛高低起伏的绿意间隐隐可见，Ricardo Leite的瞳孔也随之微微一缩。  
一位胸口名牌上印着“Guilia”字样的褐发女子将Ricardo Leite迎进接待室，那双褐绿色的眼睛在滚过一丝难言的情绪后又迅速恢复了平静，她将身侧的一只纸箱递至桌面：“Leite夫人生前的东西都保存在这只纸箱里，如果你再晚来几个月，这箱东西就会被处理掉，这是所有在Luce di Margherita无人认领且存放超出五年的逝者物品最后的命运。”  
“Guilia护工，你是说我父亲没有将这只纸箱带走？”Ricardo Leite眸光渐冷，阴沉的眼色里透出质询。  
褐发女子一阵犹豫，似乎在组织着措辞：“Leite先生当时说所有跟Leite夫人有关的东西该扔则扔，因为它们没有继续保存的意义和价值。我们都以为这是Leite先生因为悲伤过度而脱口的气话，只是没料到......”  
“‘该扔则扔’？‘没有继续保存的意义和价值’？Guilia护工，你确定这些都是我父亲当年的原话么？”  
“我不会记错，我和当时所有在场的其他护工一样印象深刻。”褐发女子凭借多年的职业敏感觉察出了Ricardo Leite漆黑色瞳孔内掀起的风浪，她将语调放得更为轻缓：“不过，Leite夫人在生命中的最后一段日子里却异常得平和宁静，她总是哼唱着一段不变的旋律，然后在白纸上写写划划，她把向我们要来的每一张白纸都裁成她要的大小，纸上的线条图案大同小异，只是我们都看不懂。呐，这些用过的白纸我们都没有扔掉，全都收好放在纸箱里了。”  
Ricardo Leite睫毛一扬，与干燥的空气擦出花火：“Guilia护工，这段旋律你还有印象么？”  
对面女子的神色忽然飘渺，她的一只手指在膝盖上敲出节拍，然后一段支离破碎的曲调打着旋转流向空中，就在它们拼凑而起的瞬间，Ricardo Leite耳内一热，关乎这段旋律的记忆被湿漉漉地捞起，他将纸箱抱在胸前，向褐发女子道谢后便匆匆离去。  
回到公寓，Ricardo Leite一阵翻箱倒柜，他找到了幼时母亲经常为他哼唱的一本童谣书，指尖微颤地翻到“Ten Little Indians”那页，从纸盒中取出一张写划过的白纸进行比对，不仅纸张大小与书页大小相似，而且纸张上勾划的记号正好圈出了嵌在这首童谣中的数字，将这些数字提取而出按序排好，竟得到了与境外某国电话号码十分相近的一串数字......Ricardo Leite吸进一口凉气，瞳色一沉，致密的睫毛犹如露水下幼蛾的软翅，颤得漫不经心，放佛落雨即碎。  
巧的是，Grian Dos Santos的电话也在此时打了进来，Ricardo Leite抢先开口：“Grian叔叔，我想我可能发现了父亲一直心心念念的来自母亲的神秘财产。他怎样都不会想到，他梦寐以求的财富就这样被放置在这般不起眼的纸箱里，就这样被隐藏在这般细枝末节的琐碎里，真是讽刺。”  
Grian Dos Santos的嗓音因为熬夜而显得沙哑：“Ricky，所以至少你那边还算是个不错的消息？那么你要准备好接收来自我这边的并不好的消息了。”他顿了顿，嗓子像过了一道烟和酒：“在组长费尽心思藏匿起的那叠纸张中，其中几页的厚度稍显异常，我从它们的边角摸索到缺口缓缓撕开，发现内芯里居然隐藏着交叠整齐并且可以手动抽拉而出的黑色磁带，我熬了一整个通宵将它们取出、修复、拼接，最后通过一台老旧的卡式录音机将它们播放出来，然后我听到了一桩令人愤怒的秘密......”Grian Dos Santos“嗒”地一声按下播放键，老式磁带滚转着发出沙沙的声响，然后伴着簌簌的杂音，Ricardo Leite听见了一段对话，而且后说话那人的声音简直再熟悉不过了——“Bosco Leite，如果你不告诉我事情的真相，我又从哪里去想办法替你摆平呢？”“De Luca局长，您要的东西未免有些多了，您吃得下去么？”“Leite先生，你现在还是多为自己担忧吧，因为你别无他选。”“......”“Leite先生，这份只有你我二人知晓的秘密合作协议早已备好，只待你签下姓名、说出真相。”“是我，杀了她......”“‘她’是谁？”“我的妻子，Simone Leite。”“你怎样杀的她？”“那夜，我去了Simone在Luce di Margherita的房间，她穿着宽松的病服，褐发披垂，手里握住一支钢笔在纸上写着什么，灯光昏黄微晕，照在她的眉骨和鼻梁上就像起了一层薄雾，我心里一动，就像过往的那些夜晚一样，捆缚她、逼迫她、折磨她，只有这样我才能获得快感......只是，只是最后，我缠绕在她颈脖上的双手过分忘情，松开后她已经失去了呼吸......请相信我，我从一开始就没想过杀她，我只是失手......”“可是，Leite先生，你杀死了她。”“我没想杀她，我没想杀她......”“Leite先生，你的某些癖好还真够特别。如果我不出手帮你，你横竖都会落下罪名。我要的东西并不过分，这些只是你必须付出的代价。Leite先生，请问，你现在清醒了一点么？”......  
被播放的磁带不懂人心依旧嘈杂向前，只是Ricardo Leite的胸腔和大脑全是一片死寂的空白，电话那端Grian Dos Santos焦灼地呼喊着他的名字，只是他的舌头和声带像被一把生锈的锁封住了，他再也无法言语，只凭大颗的泪滴从眼角滚落，像极了一首悲鸣的序曲。

在约定好去接Alberto Gilardino的夜晚，月光被层层云翳掩藏，整条街巷被风中摇动的树影搅得一片昏乱。  
“我已经到了。”Ricardo Leite不动声色地切断了来自Bosco Leite的电话，他揉了揉泛红的眼睛，视线锁定了来自前路尽头的两枚光点，它们渐渐逼近化作两道外散的光束。  
这辆被摘掉牌照的老式汽车在距离Ricardo Leite前方五米处稳稳停下，车门打开，一双黑色系带高跟鞋落于路面，高跟鞋的主人下车后拉开后座车门，牵拽出一具比她更为高大的身影，然后推搡着这团影子来到Ricardo Leite的身前。月光忽然漏出一束，打落在这枚轮廓不明的身影上，属于Alberto Gilardino的那张带着尘埃和伤痕的面孔无比清晰地呈现在Ricardo Leite的眼前。黑色高跟鞋的主人从身后幢幢的黑暗中走出，尖细的鞋跟与水泥路面切割出刺耳的刮擦声，她迅速割断Alberto Gilardino手腕处的绳索，有些粗暴地掏出他口中的软布，然后在他的后背猛地推了一把，于是Alberto Gilardino踉跄着跌入了Ricardo Leite迎上的怀抱。  
他望向Alberto Gilardino那双湿润的浅褐色眼睛，双手扶上他的肩膀，其声切切：“Gila，我马上送你去医院。”  
“她就是Romina De Luca，她是个疯子......”Alberto Gilardino相当吃力地挤出这句话，他的嗓子干裂喑哑，Ricardo Leite费了一些力气才从他的口型中读懂了他未能清晰吐出的三个词：“小心她！”  
Ricardo Leite恍然清醒，他揽住Alberto Gilardino的肩膀努力拖拽着向街道有遮挡的一侧移动，只是，无论是他们逃离的速度还是暗处警察掏枪的速度都不及Romina De Luca左轮手枪子弹射出的速度——“砰”！一声枪响，惊走了深巷里夜宿的倦鸟，在一个背身将Ricardo Leite推挤至遮挡物后，Alberto Gilardino应声倒地，右侧肩胛骨的下方洇出一团渐深的血渍。  
已经被警察制服的Romina De Luca被压制在车前盖，那两股如同利刃般扎向Ricardo Leite的眼神写满恨意，就连声音也因为情绪的波动而渐渐破散，在初春的深夜里足以让人不寒而栗：“他分明记得你！可他在我面前装作什么都不记得！我不容许我的研究出现一丁点瑕疵，绝对不容许！Alberto Gilardino就是这点瑕疵，而你，就是催生瑕疵的本源！你们都该死！还有你那该死的父亲，从他嘴里说出的承诺，全都是虚无的泡沫！你们，都该死！哈哈哈哈哈哈......”Romina De Luca边哭边笑，眼线和睫毛膏融化后的不明混合物在苍白的眼下摊开浓黑的一片，甚是可怖，夹杂着笑语的哭泣怪异又阴惨，像被巫婆染过毒液的手指，随意几下就在巷口卷弄起一阵烈烈的阴风。  
Ricardo Leite试图用手掌捂住Alberto Gilardino的伤口，可粘稠的、带着体温的红色血液不住地从他十指的间隙中汩汩而出，直到两名医护人员从呼啸而至的救护车上冲下，接走了躺靠在他胸前因失血过多而面色煞白的挚友。救护车拉起警笛绝尘而去，Ricardo Leite跌坐在路沿，眼神是失了焦的空洞。  
电话响起，他麻木地按下免提键，Bosco Leite那副悠然沉稳又势在必得的语气刺刺地鼓进耳膜：“Ricardo，你真准时，我要的东西九点整刚好送到。”  
“Romina De Luca射中了Alberto Gilardino。”  
“这......真是抱歉，Ricardo，我实在没有想到......”  
“你说谎了，今夜这场戏分明是你故意安排的。你太清楚不过了，Romina De Luca濒于崩溃，只要给到恰当的刺激便可令她疯狂。”  
Bosco Leite显然怔了一怔：“Ricardo，我该为你的敏锐感到欣慰还是难过？不过话说回来，我向你承诺的事情还是做到了，毕竟当初我只答应救出Alberto Gilardino，但是没有保证送到你手上的是活蹦乱跳的Alberto Gilardino呀？我还得谢谢你，多亏了你，我手下的研究人员才有机会读取移动硬盘内的资料。Ricardo，跟我过招，你还是太过稚嫩......”  
Ricardo Leite完全可以凭空想象出此刻挂于Bosco Leite嘴角的那缕得意又阴狠的笑意，他没有立即接话，而是从胸前的口袋里掏出另一只手机，熟练地点开一个远程操控软件，在预先设置好的模式下点击了确认启动，他将话筒拉得更近一些，说话的声音有如地球两端凛冽不化的冰雪：“父亲，你确定么？那么现在呢？”  
Filippo Inzaghi当做礼物送给他的软件发挥了作用，不仅销毁了移动硬盘内的资料，而且侵染了与移动硬盘相连的电脑并控制了这台电脑的数据读取，接下来Bosco Leite丧气的咒骂声和愤恨的嘶吼声透过听筒传出显得略微失真，而Ricardo Leite则狠狠地掐掉电话，他用血迹未干的手背擦过嘴唇，这为他本就红润的唇色染上了更深的血色，他一牵嘴角，笑意是浅淡的凌冽，像极了冬日凝于檐角的冰花，更像是即将完成快意复仇的血族公爵。

Andriy Shevchenko一遍又一遍地拨出Ricardo Leite的电话，而对方不是正忙就是无人接听，他烦躁地将手机摔进口袋，驱车赶往Ricardo Leite的公寓。后来他连自己都数不清自己到底敲了多少下门，只是屋内毫无动静，楼道空余回声，还惊动了隔壁的住户，这位身着条纹睡衣的青年男子一脸好梦被惊扰的不爽表情，不过还是告诉了Andriy Shevchenko大约半小时前他听到了Ricardo Leite开关门的动静。  
Andriy Shevchenko道过谢后，二话不说，径直奔向学院的暖灰色大楼。“叮”的一声，电梯门打开，在冲往0722室的途中，他与刚找到Alberto Gilardino医疗卡后便择路离开的Ricardo Leite撞了个正着。他死死拽住Ricardo Leite的一只手臂，深褐色的眼睛里流动着一丛破碎的光点：“Ricky，我需要你的解释。”语调一如既往的低沉，看似平静无风却又像是压抑了怒意。  
Ricardo Leite匆匆扫了一眼腕上的手表，一面摇着头一面向电梯的方向张望：“Andriy，现在不行，我有急事。”  
几颗火星燃成了微小的火苗，Andriy Shevchenko敛去了唇边的笑意，目光一寸寸沉冷下来：“Ricky，安全防护系统提示曾有人尝试了三次密码解锁了我的加密文件，我根据提示的具体时间回溯至那日系统自动摄下的影像，然后我看到了你，你就靠在我家洗手间的镜面前。Ricky，这是怎么回事？如果你不是传说的学术间谍，那么就给我一个解释，可以么？”  
Ricardo Leite迅速收好了自己的无措，他轻叹出一口气，眼白内的每一根红血丝都昭示着他的疲惫：“对不起，是我拿走了‘朱文塔斯的金色酒滴’的全部资料，我需要以此救出Gila。不过请你相信，这些资料并未真正流失出去，我只是......”  
“Ricky，你叫我如何相信？我对你没有设防，你怎么可以.....我的天，所以那个夜晚你表现出从未有过的主动和热切，你所做的一切，你所花费的心思，都是为了救出Alberto Gilardino是么？那么我于你而言又算作什么呢？退一步说，就算你有心营救Alberto Gilardino，你也把所有的想法和念头闷得死死的，我读不懂、猜不透，只能等你告诉我，等你，告诉我......”  
Andriy Shevchenko猝然而起的愤怒和沮丧以及夹杂着不甘和醋意的诘问被Ricardo Leite的一阵咳嗽干冷地切断：“咳咳咳咳......是的，这是我的错，我不该利用你窃取试验资料。不过教授，你呢？你敢直视我的眼睛亲口向我发誓说你对我没有任何欺瞒？还是说，作为我的导师，Shevchenko教授，你一点也不知道Gila的下落和处境，你也对大区区长团队以及学校学院涉及的阴谋一无所知，是么，是么？！”说到最后，Ricardo Leite的话语里沾上了哭腔，声声哽咽：“Shevchenko教授，我们分开吧，我们早就应该分开了......”  
Andriy Shevchenko那张本就过分白皙的面孔瞬间阴冷，阴沉到可以滴出冰冷刺骨的雪水，他的声音在抖：“Ricky你这是什么意思？吃干抹净然后一脚踢开？”  
Ricardo Leite挣开Andriy Shevchenko的手，整张面孔被泪水打湿：“就是我说的意思。我必须走了，Gila在医院生死未卜。”他擦掉眼泪，头也不回地向电梯的方向奔去，深灰色的电梯间犹如怪兽，张开巨口将Ricardo Leite的人与影一并吞噬。  
Andriy Shevchenko懵然立于原地，他的两只耳朵开始震出嗡嗡的耳鸣，心脏像是被豁开一道口子涌出新鲜的血液，他的一只手覆于额前，强忍着不让眼泪掉下，结果弄得鼻腔里满是酸涩。手机已经振动了好久，他点开新收到的语音条，混迹媒体圈多年的好友语气轻快：“能够动用的报纸杂志已经刊印完成，线上媒体的推送也已经准备就绪。明日凌晨，让我们看看这条新鲜出炉的新闻能在M城掀起多大的风浪。”只是Andriy Shevchenko已经无法抽出多余的神经感受这份愉悦，他的Ricky，在他身边柔软又甜腻的Ricky，可以抛出一句比西伯利亚雪原上的积雪还要坚硬冰冷的话草草结束他们的关系，他反复咀嚼着这份难以化开的情绪，所有的场景都变成了胶片一帧帧地在脑海中回放，嵌进了自己的神经和脉络，最后聚成一团浓烈的蒸汽，炸裂出弥漫于天的悲伤，如同冰原上点燃的焰火，噼里啪啦，爆裂着四溅。

在中心医院的VIP病房，动过手术后的Alberto Gilardino依旧沉睡，面色青白，脸上的淤青和伤口还在，Ricardo Leite把Alberto Gilardino的换洗衣物和生活用品归放整齐后就一直守在床前，他心事重重，倒也感觉不到困意。一位年轻的护士在他的耳侧一阵低语，Ricardo Leite点头示意，在护士离开病房后，他鞠了一捧冷水给自己抹了把脸，锁好房门，向走廊尽头的VIP休息室走去。  
Bosco Leite不耐烦地踱着步子，显然已经等待多时，Ricardo Leite见状，眼角微弯，不声不响地浮出一丝冷笑：“父亲，这个时间点，你不是应该还在你为你的小女友们购置的公寓里闭目养神么。”  
Bosco Leite揪紧了胸前的领带，面色不豫，刻在面孔上的每一条皱纹都夹带着怒意：“Ricardo，我真是小看你了，看来你那颓废消沉、饮酒丧志的舅舅还是帮了你一把，你不该跟他走得太近。你差人送来的移动硬盘在自我销毁的同时，也毁掉了电脑上的所有资料。你这一招真是不留后路，以至于我不得不开始考虑是否应该一次性曝光并大肆宣扬你与你导师之间令人不齿的亲密关系了。”  
Ricardo Leite哂笑着，面无惧色地迎上Bosco Leite含着威胁意味的目光：“父亲，可能要再度让你失望了。先不说我与Shevchenko教授已经分开，况且先前我和他的关系皆是你情我愿，同时我们并未将我们的意志和情感强行加之于众，况且与你曾经的所作所为相比，我以为‘令人不齿’这个形容词配上你再合适不过了。你说呢，我'尊敬'的父亲？”他瞥见Bosco Leite眼中一掠而过的慌乱，于是摆出更为强硬和笃定的姿态：“四年前从大区警察总局离奇消失的那盘磁带我都听过了，母亲根本不是自缢身亡，她是被你——她的丈夫以及她孩子的父亲，亲手扼断了呼吸。不过时任大区警察总局副局长的 Costantino De Luca亲自出面为你收拾了残局，当然他做这些绝非出于无私的好意，一切都是有代价的交换，不然你如何舍得为他出资赞助笼络人心并助他顺利步入政坛？短短几年，Costantino De Luca一路青云直上最后做到了大区区长特助的位置，纵使他本人再能力过人，没有背后推手的助力绝不可能登上今天的位置。哦对了，这些都是我从四年前就该被抹去的那页秘密合作协议的影印件中读到的。你相信么，四年了，Grian舅舅的嗅觉丝毫不逊当年。Bosco Leite，我认为再严重的词句都不足以形容你手上沾染的血腥与罪恶，有辱家门以及Leite这一姓氏的只是你没有别人！”  
Bosco Leite红了眼，欲裂的眼眶中掀起一阵狂暴的风沙，他咬牙切齿，神情狂躁：“Ricardo！你怎么可以.....你怎么可以.....”  
“再告诉你一则‘好消息’，那份影印件的处理版本很快将见刊于各家入流或不入流的小报头版。届时，M城内外，街头巷尾，所有人都会了解M城最大的化妆品公司的主理人与M城所在大区的区长特助之间肮脏的交易。人总要为自己犯下的罪孽付出代价，Bosco Leite，你也不能幸免。最后请你认清一点，你强施于他人甚至身边亲近之人的过分偏执和极端掌控，以及你这颗扭曲又变态的心，根本不配获得原谅和宽恕。”  
Ricardo Leite轻描淡写的话语为他的暴怒又浇上了一层热油，他正欲发作，却被急急闯入休息室的助理打断，来人的刻意低语彻底燃起了Bosco Leite积蓄已久的狂怒，他一个掌掴扇掉了助理的金丝边眼镜：“我和Costantino De Luca的黑色交易被M城多家知名小报曝光？更多关于Costantino De Luca的负面新闻甚至出现在了数家主流权威媒体上？你倒是很有空闲嘛，亲自跑来告诉我这个‘好消息’？！有这大笔的时间，你怎么就不动动脑子想想该如何应对这次危机啊？！废物！看看我养了一群什么废物！还不赶紧给我滚！”Bosco Leite甚至忘记了身后的Ricardo Leite，在跨入医院大门前他本想着给自己不听话的独子一个深重的教训并重新巩固自己“无上”的权威，但是在经历了刚才的冲撞后，这些念头早已被Ricardo Leite不带任何颜面的揭露、决绝的割裂和誓死的不原谅彻底杀灭，最后他在突发的舆论危机的刺激下气血上涌、愤然离去。  
休息室里忽然安静下来，Ricardo Leite的目光越过厚厚的落地玻璃窗，城市东侧的天空已经亮起一片，奶橘色的晨曦映衬出丝丝缕缕的流云，新生的日光迷离又柔和，可是滴出的两行眼泪却不受控制，在昨夜还沾染过血色的指尖和掌下喑喑奔流。

**Author's Note:**

> 纯属虚构，请勿与现实生活对号入座。  
情节中的小bug请忽略。  
本章Ricky完成了和Andriy的分离、与父亲的撕裂、同过往生活的告别。  
笔下的人物从来都不是完美的，他们有着各自的偏执和弱点。


End file.
